Kodd AZ dabbles
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: Kurt and Todd's developed relationship and short stories. Enjoy.


**Annoyance-**

"Ow! Toad!" Kurt hissed through his teeth as he looked back at the youngest brotherhood member, sitting behind him. Todd looked up at the ceiling, looking totally innocent. Kurt mentally scoff at that and turned back around. Another rubber band shot at his head and Kurt, once again, whipped back around and gave the Toad the deadliest glare he could muster. Todd only sneered and winked at him, Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back. Todd was luck he liked him. If it was another slimy punk, they'll find themselves in the city main street, in their pajamas the next morning.

**Bored-**

Kurt gapped in awe at the beautiful art form before him. The colorful streams of blue and green blended perfectly, as they were bend and shaped in cursive writing, and the black highlights made the graffiti stand out more. It was the most original abstract artwork Kurt ever seen as he looked over at the hidden artist. The paint still smeared on his hands and clothes was proof enough that the dirty brunet was responsible for it all.

" This is beautiful, Toad." Kurt said, looking back at the masterpiece with interest. Todd only shrugged, not really caring for the x men's compliment.

"I was bored."

**Confession-**

"Man, stop trippin', will ya? You actin' like you're my momma or something!"

"If I vas, maybe you'll listen to reason sometime!"

"Like I got time to listen to you x-geeks preachin' at me about shit!"

"Toad, you and the rest of the Brotherhood almost expose mutants! Don't you realize how serious it could have gotten?"

"Like hell if I care, I'm already labeled as a freak! Won't change anything for me, so why should I care if people know I got a long ass tongue?"

"You could have gotten hurt in that rally!"

"How many times I gotta say it, Fuzbutt? I. Don't. Fuckin'. Care."

"Well, you should!"

"And why? No one else do! No one else would blink an eye if I got hurt or even killed!"

"That's not true!…I care."

"Well-huh? Wait, why should you? I don't see any reason you should, Fuzzy."

"Because, I just do, okay."

Todd stood there, staring at Kurt and looking for any traces of him lying to make him feel better. Kurt looked away, blushing, but glad it can't show.

"Please, just be careful next time." his voice has gotten softer, Todd notice this, but made no comment before walking away. Kurt turned away too, and felt a heavy weight lifting off of him. It wasn't a confession of his real feelings, but he manage to let the Toad know someone does care for him, and that was enough for the blue mutant, for now.

**Deviant-**

"M-m-mein Gott, I'm sorry!"

Todd smirked, highly amused by the reaction the elf came up with. Kurt's eyes were wide with fright and embarrassment, and he was positive the blue mutant was blushing under his fur, and he back himself against the trunk of the tree they were in. The two was having their usual chase scenes in the trees as their opposite teammates fought below them, it was when Todd landed on this particular tree branch with Kurt close behind. A little too close as Kurt found out later when he reached out to try to grab the amphibian mutant by the collar, but instead, grabbed a hand full of Toad ass. Naturally, the German was embarrassed by this mistake and apologize for violating the other boy's personal space.

"Pttft, didn't know you swung that way, Nightcreeper." Todd teased him, "Course, this ain't the first time your hands wondered down there." Remembering that incident in the danger room the first time they met, Kurt felt his cheeks heating up more.

"T-t-that vas an a-accident!" he shout back in defense. Todd snickered and scouted closer, "Mmhmm, an accident. Just like now." Kurt nodded, not catching the sarcasm in Todd's voice. The dirty brunet shook his head and grinned,

"Y'know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you like me, Fuzzy." Todd pointed out, Kurt's eyes widen as the Toad inched closer and closer, "And grabbing my ass is just your deviant way of telling me something." Kurt couldn't back up anymore if he tried as Todd was invading his own personal space.

"T-tell you vas?" he didn't know what was running through the Toad's head but stiffed as the other mutant run a hand down his face. Todd put on his best sexy smile as he said, "That maybe you want to…do more than wrestle with me. If you catch my drift, Kurt." a wink to seal the deal. Kurt nearly fainted as he suddenly got too hot for comfort and really didn't know what to do in this new situation. Todd did, and was ready to laugh and tell the blue mutant he was only joking around, when he was suddenly pulled forward by the collar and crushed into unexpected lips on his own. Todd's own eyes widen like saucers as Kurt continued the kiss for a few more seconds before pulling back, eyes wide too, not believing what he done either. The two boys stared at each other for a long moment before Kurt heard his name being called from somewhere. He let go of Todd's collar, eye's still on contact before teleporting away. Todd was called too, but lingered a bit in that spot before actually leaping away.

**Enormous-**

Todd shot Kurt a annoyed glare before snarled a "What?" at him. He hated when people disturbed his quiet time under the old bleachers outside the school yard. He didn't like it when Pietro came to gabble about whatever that didn't interest Todd in the least, and he especially didn't like it when Kurt comes to bother him, like now. Kurt swallowed his fear and doubts before reaching in his book sack and pulling out a large box and handed it to him. Todd scrunched his eyebrows together and looked Kurt up and down,

"What's this?"

Kurt shrugged and smiled nervously,

"Um…a gift."

Todd blinked and looked at the box again. It was big, actually huge, light green and shaped like a cute frogs head with a little bow tied on top. Todd recognize the rich aroma that gave away what was inside the box, chocolates. Todd looked at Kurt again and squinted his eyes,

"Is this a prank or something'?"

Kurt shoot his head,

"Nein. Take it." he shook the box a little for Todd to take it. Cautious, Todd took the box and looked around to make sure Evan and/or Kitty wasn't near by hiding if it was a prank, before opening the box to inspect it. He looked at Kurt again and smiled a little,

"Well…geez, Fuzzy. I don't know what at say."

Kurt beamed,

"Vell, 'thanks' would be a start."

Todd chuckled,

"Thanks."

"And you could say 'yes' too." Kurt looked at the ground and shifted shyly, "Because I'm asking you out." Todd's eye widen for a few seconds before softening and smiled more wider. He tuck the box under his arm and grabbed Kurt's hand with the other one, before pulling him along.

"Uh, where were going?" Kurt asked as he willing let Todd take him off of school campus. Todd laughed,

"A date, Fuz for brains! I know this movie that came out last week that I been dying to see. Your paying, of course."

Kurt nodded and teleported them away on their first date.

**Funeral-**

He didn't look up as someone leaped through his balcony room. Todd sighed and sat down next to his secret boyfriend, Kurt. The teen was curled in a beetle position with his tail wrapped around his legs on the bed. Todd really didn't know what to say, he never been good at comforting, much less comfort someone on death. He scratched the back of his head as he looked at Kurt, who's face was barred in his legs.

"Kurt…got your call. Sorry man."

Kurt let out a sniffled noise,

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

Todd sighed deeply again and crawled over besides Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"For what it's worth, he was lucky to have a friend like you."

Kurt nodded, finally looking up at Todd,

"Ve had his funeral today. I healed back my tears a little. Scott vas more emotional out of all of us. I guess because he knew him longer than the rest of us."

Todd nodded in understandment,

"His in a better place now, Kurt."

Kurt sniffled again and rested his head on Todd's shoulders,

"I know…but still. He seemed so young! Always strolling around like he owned the place, growling at us at first before getting use to new people, alvays threatening to claw us in that cute way he does. He liked the professor the most. He seemed so…indestructible."

Todd looked down at him,

"Well, he had nine lives, right? He was bound to use them up eventually."

Kurt shot up and made a face,

"Cats have one life like the rest of us, idiot."

"Well, sorry! Just trying to cheer you up since you and the whole house seems upset with a cat dying!"

"Rufus vas an awesome cat, and you will respect him for that!" Kurt huffed before settling his head on Todd's shoulder again. Todd rolled his eyes, still not believing he got called down here for a cat's death!

AN:

No, I'm not dead! Hurray! As if you care. Anyways, starting a new Kurt/Todd dabble fic. This one is with the alphabets! Not sure how long it'll take me to finish this one with college and everything, but it will be complete!...Someday...


End file.
